1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control units for fuel burners and, in particular, to circuits for control units incorporating microprocessors. It finds application in microprocessor based burner control units which may be used alone to control a single burner or in combination with other similar control units and a supervisory circuit to operate more than one burner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In our copending application No. 80/35733, United Kingdom, Nov. 6, 1980, there is described a fuel burner control system incorporating a safety device based on an inhibiting circuit which periodically connects and disconnects a power supply to a fuel burner control under the influence of a flame detector probe.